Charged particle beam inspection tools scan areas of a sample with a charged particle beam. An example is an electron beam inspection (EBI) tool that scans areas of a sample with an electron beam.
Scanning with a charged particle beam causes the sample to emit charged particles such as secondary and backscattered electrons. The charged particle beam inspection tool may detect some of the emitted charged particles to generate an image of the scanned area.
Scanning also charges the sample (or the scanned area). Charging can distort an image of the scanned area or distort images of areas that are electrically coupled to the scanned area.
Thus, there is a growing need to prevent or reduce charging during inspection processes and/or to activate or turn on devices such as diodes within the sample that can facilitate charge dissipation.